User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Ultra Combos
The Ultra Combos (ウルトラ コンボ) are a very powerful type of move introduced in Street Fighter IV. To perform an Ultra Combo, a player enters a combination of buttons (usually a modified combination of a Super Combo combination that involves pressing all three Punch/Kick buttons at once rather than just one Punch/Kick button) with a sufficiently charged Revenge Gauge (which is the left side of the Super Gauge at the bottom of the screen) by receiving and blocking blows or absorbing hits with Focus Attacks. The Ultra Combos are called "finishing moves" by fans, as it is considered the best way to finalize your opponent with style, but if you throw it out randomly, it will likely not connect, leaving you vulnerable. They are often stronger versions of certain moves (i.e. Akuma's Wrath of the Raging Demon). In some cases, the moves are reprised from earlier appearances in the series (i.e. Cody's Final Destruction). In other cases, they are moves that the user may have just discovered, or else have made their first appearance in the Street Fighter IV series. Unlike super-cancelling, Ultra Combos cannot generally be cancelled from normal or special moves (some exceptions; eg. Akuma's Demon Armageddon from Ashura Senku). Ultras also take more time to startup than Supers. As a result of these constraints, Ultra Combos are used as counter moves or in very specific juggles. The most popular way to land Ultra combos is cancelling a connected special move with a Focus Attack, which is itself cancelled by dashing and performing the Ultra Combo to juggle the opponent. Many Ultra combos have two different behaviors depending upon where the hitbox connects an opponent. The animation played if a conditional Ultra connects cleanly is highly telegraphed with appropriate camera angles to accentuate the animation. However if an Ultra does not connect properly or is blocked, it goes into a secondary behaviour which is much less telegraphed. For example Ryu's Metsu Shoryuken or Gouken's Shin Shoryuken becomes the Kinjite Shoryuken if they are used to juggle or as anti-airs. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, four of the main HiMEs can gain access to Ultra Combos from the Street Fighter characters where they are aligned with in the list as it follows. List of Ultra Combos Bloody High Claw : User: Vega : Effective against: Akira Okuzaki The combo begins with Vega leaping onto a wall ("Soak in your own blood!"), then performing multiple Sky High Claws on his opponent in quick succession, rising higher up the screen every time, and laughing as his opponent falls. Bushin Goraisenpujin : User: Guy : Effective against: Akira Okuzaki Guy performs four punches similar to those he does in the Final Fight games, and then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Guy can be seen leaping off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and piledrives them into the ground from a big height. The piledriver itself does a great deal of damage. Bushin Muso Renge : User: Guy : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince), M. Bison Guy grabs and gut-punches the foe, and roundhouse kicks them away. As the music changes and the screen goes white, he sprints behind them and strikes with a 5-hit combo, knocking them away before catching up again and delivering another 5-hit combo. During the combos, Guy's speed lines and blows are animated with the ink usually associated with Focus Attacks. Guy then finishes with 7 lightning-quick blows (for a total of 19) as the screen blacks out temporarily, reminescent of another Super Combo (i.e., Raging Demon). The foe slumps to the ground afterward. CQC (Cammy's Quick Combination) : User: Cammy, Natsuki : Effective against: Shizuru Fujino, Reito Kanzaki, Mikoto Minagi, Cammy White (for Natsuki's case) Cammy goes into her counter stance ("Here's a present for you!"). If the opponent strikes her, she counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck ("Easy"). She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse armlock. To top it all off, she spins the opponent around, grabs them by the neck, and brutally twists it ("It's all over!"). A unique effect during this Ultra Combo is that each time Cammy snaps/twists one of the opponent's limbs, the screen turns to negative (perhaps to emphasize the counter's brutality and the pain felt by the opponent). In the story, as of Chapter 12, Natsuki gains the CQC and uses it against Cammy before eliminating her in the battle royale. Demon Armageddon/Tensho Kaireki Jin : User: Akuma, Natsuki : Effective against: All 12 HiMEs and their Childs, including Reito Kanzaki Akuma kicks the opponent in the air ("Accept death!"), and follows them with an extremely powerful Hurricane Kick which envelops him in a whirlwind. As he hits his opponent, his 'Kanji' appears in the background. Finally, he forcefully rushes past them, just as the Kanji shatters into pieces ("the other realm awaits."). If an opponent is chipped out trying to block the move, a different animation is triggered where the screen will pause the moment Akuma's kick makes contact with the opponent, with the background flashing in Akuma's signature black and white pattern. Denjin Hadoken : User: Gouken, Natsuki (Battle Suit mode; forbidden move) : Effective against: Nao Yuuki, Julia (her Child) The Denjin Hadoken focuses on strength, requiring strategic timing to be successful. This Hadoken is particularly unique in the fact that it can be charged to determine the amount of hits, damage and stun it will inflict on the opponent. Dirty Bull : User: Balrog : Effective against: St. Vlas (Yukariko Sanada's Child) Balrog angrily lunges at the opponent with a threatening facial expression ("I'll pulverize ya!"). He grabs instantly and headbutts the opponent off-balance, proceeds to plant his foot on theirs ("You ain't getting away!"), then finishes them off by whiffing a cross punch and delivering a powerful elbow strike across their face. The opponent is knocked down just as Balrog puts his arms out, shrugs in a "Don't look at me!" manner and laughs sadistically. True to Balrog's unscrupulous tactics, all three parts of the move are illegal in boxing. Final Destruction : User: Cody, Mikoto : Effective against: Midori Sugiura, Miroku (Mikoto's literal Child), Guy Cody cracks his knuckles ("Ready to start fighting for real?"), before throwing a spinning hook. If it connects ("Jackpot!"), he continues to deliver a combination of punches ("Upsy...") and finishes by delivering a powerful Criminal Upper that sends the opponent sky high ("You're boring the crap outta me!"). Final Psycho Crusher : User: M. Bison (hidden move) : Effective against: Fumi Himeno A more advanced version of the Psycho Crusher that is far more powerful and inflicts a great deal of damage. M. Bison teleports away, and then charges forward, covering the whole screen with a devastating streak of blue flames. Fumi Himeno Is vulnerable to this move, while Suishouhime (Mashiro) is vulnerable to the Psycho Punisher. Gigas Breaker : User: Hugo : Effective against: All 12 HiMEs, Alex Hugo attempts to grab the opponent by lariat. If successful, he then proceeds to perform a spinning Shootdown Backbreaker ("Ein!"), then a bigger one ("Zwei!"), and finally an powerful Moonsault Press ("Drei!") which smashes the opponent in-between Hugo's humongous body and the ground ("End!"). Guren Senpukyaku : User: Ken : Effective against: Shizuru Fujino, Sakura Kasugano, Ryu, Chun-Li Ken proceeds to unleash a barrage of flaming Hurricane Kicks ("This'll hurt!") as he spins in a straight line across the screen. If it lands properly, he finishes them off with a final, most damaging, flaming Hurricane Kick ("One more for good measure!"). Shizuru is vulnerable to this move, most especially on the final jump kick of the move. Hado Kakusei : User: Ryu, Natsuki Ryu envelops himself in a bluish-white aura and his eyes glow in a pure white. In this mode, his attack and speed is enhanced similar that of a Custom Combo. This lasts for 15 minutes. In addition, all of Ryu's Ultra Combos are powered up in this mode. For Natsuki's case, she gains access to two more Ultras. Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku : User: Ryu, Natsuki : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince), Shizuru Fujino Ryu/Natsuki performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect and can hit the opponent multiple times. This move takes the form of a destructive maelstrom that decimates everything. Shin Hadoken Ryu and Natsuki : Effective against: Nao Yuuki, Mikoto Minagi Ryu and Natsuki will simultaneously launch a powerful Hadoken resembling the "Kamehameha" from the Dragon Ball series that lands even more hits. On the other hand, the beam bounces off walls. Duran Duran loads a Flash Cartridge on its cylinders, and fires a large beam of energy that bounces off walls. Duran will simultaneously perform the move before Ryu and Natsuki does. Kaisen Dankairaku : User: Juri : Effective against: Nao Yuuki, Reito Kanzaki, M. Bison Juri's Feng Shui Engine glows ("This is the end for you!"), and she proceeds to deliver a barrage of spinning kicks, similarly to the Hurricane Kick, while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, she uses her Feng Shui Engine to land before her opponent, and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With the foe still jammed on her foot, she "caresses" her opponent's face in a rather sado-masochistic manner ("That felt good, didn't it?") and finishes by slamming them head-first onto the ground via axe kick. Knee Press Nightmare : User: M. Bison : Effective against: All 12 HiMEs and their Childs Bison performs a series of Scissor Kicks. Bison finishes instead by by performing a back flip and following with a combination of double kicks whilst in the air. Kongou Kokuretsuzan : User: Akuma, Natsuki (all forbidden) : Effective against: Midori Sugiura Akuma puts his hand up and charges it with ki. Then, he violently slams his fist on the ground which results in an explosion of pure energy, which first takes the form of a lightning bolt and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy. Meido Gohado : User: Oni : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince), Gouken Oni gathers power for an evil-powered Hadoken ("Ashes to ashes!"). If it connects at close range, the blast sends the opponent rocketing away. While they're still flying through the air, Oni immediately fires a second blast into their body which then explodes out of their back ("the gates of hell await!"), the energy spraying into the usual ten kanji. If the target is K.O'ed by the move, Oni will laugh maniacally in the aftermath of the move. Messatsu Gohado : User: Akuma/Shin Akuma, Natsuki : Effective against: Nao Yuuki The Messatsu Gohado is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. In the VS series, like all Hadoken Supers, this move is portrayed as a long energy beam. Messatsu Gou Hadou Agyou (Flattering Forme) : User: Natsuki Natsuki widens her stance, then proceeds to fire a Gohadoken that takes form of a Kamehameha-esque energy beam form. Messatsu Gou Hadou Ungyou (Howling Form) : User: Duran (Chrome Cartridge) Duran loads up a Chrome Cartridge on its cylinders, then a 'metsu' (滅) kanji appears on its forehead and fires a purple-colored, long energy beam on its cannons. Messatsu-Goshoryu : User: Evil Ryu, Natsuki : Effective against: Kiyohime (Shizuru's Child), Gouken Evil Ryu Evil Ryu begins the combo by shouting "Die!", and performs three Goshoryukens. If the first two hit, an animation plays after the third uppercut, in which he charges ki in his hand and uses it to slam his opponent into the ground (similarly to Misogi) while yelling "Death's embrace awaits!". He then pulls his hand from their chest/torso. Natsuki Natsuki performs three Goshoryukens, the second Shoryuken electrocutes the opponent, while third freezes when touched. Metsu Hadoken : User: Ryu/Evil Ryu : Effective against: Mikoto Minagi, most especially her Child Miroku, Gouken (for Evil Ryu only) Ryu Ryu collects a mass of energy as he yells "Metsu!". He then fires it at the opponent whilst yelling "Hadoken!", inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. Evil Ryu Evil Ryu's version of the Metsu Hadoken is fundamentally the same, although there are some differences: *The projectile is considerably darker in color. *The attack can be charged for up to 2 seconds before Evil Ryu releases it, similar to Gouken's Denjin Hadoken, to inflict more damage. *The attack will trigger an animation in which the blast hits the opponent full force under certain conditions.[1] The requirements for this condition include the opponent being at point blank range, and the Metsu Hadouken being fully charged; the animation causes more damage to be done to the opponent. *He does not call out its name during the technique, and instead yells "Time to die!". Metsu Shoryuken : User: Ryu, Natsuki (forbidden move) : Effective against: Miroku (Mikoto Minagi's Child), Shizuru Fujino, Ken Masters, Sagat Ryu delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's mid-section, which lifts them off their feet and then follows up by delivering the actual Metsu Shoryuken to their chin. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move, which is sufficient to crush the opponent's jaw. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut. Though this attack is powered by the Satsui no Hado, Ryu only uses the power to such a minor degree that it does not take him over. The Metsu Shoryuken is strongly effective against Mikoto Minagi's Child, Miroku. When it's head is on the ground, Ryu may eventually decapitate it after blasting it in the air. Misogi : User: Akuma/Shin Akuma : Effective against: Yukariko Sanda and her Child St. Vlas Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off ("Feel the pain!"), if he succesfully lands the Misogi, he then punches his opponent into the ground, and the massive force of the impact creates several cracks in the ground, which form the familiar ten kanji (天). Nightmare Booster : User: M. Bison : Effective against: St. Vlas (Yukariko Sanada's Child) Bison makes his traditional "You're done!" throat-slicing gesture ("Scream in pain!"), and then proceeds to hit the opponent with two Scissor Kicks ("Nightmare Booster!"). If the kicks land, he then combos into a Psycho Crusher that drives the opponent straight in the air. Bison then hits the opponent to launch himself up, then stomps on their body, driving them into the ground ("This place shall become your grave!"). Psycho Punisher : User: M. Bison : Effective against: Suishouhime Bison jumps towards his opponent ("The end has come!") and stomps hard on the ground right below. If the attack is successful, the stomp impact causes the opponent to be lifted off ground. Bison then proceeds to catch them by the head, gather some Psycho Power in one of his hands ("Kneel before my Psycho Power!") and drive his fist straight into the opponent's stomach, blasting the Psycho energy he gathered earlier right through them. He then viciously pulls his fist out of the opponent's stomach ("Ah, such weakness!"). Mashiro, as Suishouhime is vulnerable to this Ultra. Raishin Mahhaken : User: Yang, Natsuki : Effective against: Ryu, Shizuru Fujino Yang adopts a snake-style kung fu stance ("I'll show you!") then dashing forward with a hand thrust. If this connects, he will twist his hand and swipe it upwards, knocking the opponent up into the air slightly, he follows the upward swipe with a smaller Tourou Zan that leaves him on the far side of the opponent, then a vertical Tourou Zan, then a jumping, flipping hand slash which hits multiple time, another Tourou Zan which leaves him on the original side that he started on, and finally the dashing pressure point strike from the Super Art version ("Looks like you couldn't avoid that one!"). Raging Demon/Shun Goku Satsu : User: Evil Ryu, Akuma, Oni, Natsuki : Effective against: Shizuru Fujino, Gennai (Akira Okuzaki's Child), Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Lord), Hari (Akane's Child) Standard Raging Demon Evil Ryu/Akuma/Natsuki widen their stance, and proceeds to dash towards the opponent, grabbing them. The screen blacks out and the opponent is relentlessly beaten as showcased by a series of flashes. The move ends with a 'pinging' sound that the victim is killed by the move, and the ten "天" (which means heaven) for Akuma and Natsuki kanji or metsu "滅" (for destruction) for Evil Ryu visible on their backs. Wrath of the Raging Demon Akuma comes into contact with a fighter, he tells the fighter "Prepare yourself!" and when he connects, four kanji appear in the corners of the screen, and he says "die one thousand deaths" (the kanji that appear are isshun sengeki(一瞬千撃), "one moment, one thousand strikes"), after which Akuma proceeds with the attack, and the opponent screams in pain, in the same manner as if they were just knocked out. Rolling Thunder : User: Dudley, Mikoto : Effective against: Balrog Dudley lowers his head and starts a Dempsey roll, weaving his torso back and forth and using the torque to add power to a barrage of left and right hooks. The Dempsey roll is comprised of five rolling punches - if the final one does not connect, Dudley will finish with an uppercut. If the final rolling punch DOES connect, however, Dudley will initiate another Dempsey roll of six much heavier rolling punches, calling the attack's name as he follows with an uppercut directly to the chin. This sends the foe flying into the air as Dudley stoically turns his back. Raging Slash : User: T. Hawk, Mikoto : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki, El Fuerte T. Hawk jumps to a mid-air enemy in his Rising Hawk animation "Got you!" (or "Kazaam!", depending on the game's voice setting), knees them, then grabs and power-bombs them to the floor. As the foe bounces off the floor, T. Hawk grabs their leg and slams them down violently 4 times, similar to Oro's Nioh Riki. After the fifth hit, T. Hawk grabs the enemy's leg as they bounce off the floor again, spins them around while groaning in rage, and slams them to the floor a fifth time, causing massive damage ("Raging Slash!"). Ryukoha : User: Gen (crane style) Gen jumps forward into the air ("You can't escape!"). If he comes into contact with an airborne opponent, he performs a Jyakoha on them. When he lands, he keeps his feet around their neck and spins again, creating a small cyclone as he leaps into the air, bringing them with him. As they are thrown to the ground, he lands on his feet Shin Shoryuken : User: Ryu, Gouken, Natsuki : Effective against: Natsuki Kuga The attack itself is the manifestation of its namesake, the "true" technique of the Shoryuken. Ryu/Gouken strikes the opponent very hard in the midsection, and then performs a high-damage Shoryuken. This requires the utmost focus and temperament to perform correctly. If the user misses the initial mid-section attack, however, they will just perform a Kinjite Shoryuken, a Shoryuken which has multiple hits and acts as a failsafe; it is capable of hitting the opponent should they jump away to avoid the attack. Natsuki is also vulnerable to this move, despite she also knows this attack. Shinryuken : User: Ken, Mai : Effective against: Natsuki Kuga, Diana (Yukino's Child) Ken and then throws a punch to the opponent's chin/chest ("Take this!"). Should it miss, Ken will simply perform the move as he did in previous games (though it cannot be done in midair). Should it land, Ken follow with a Shoryuken, a flying kick, 3 more kicks (similar to those of Shippu Jinrai Kyakuu) aimed at the legs, chest and head. He then throws another kick to the chest before landing a jumping kick to foul the opponent's balance, and finishes the combo by turning and throwing a Shoryuken that transitions into the familiar spiral of flames. The Shinryuken works effectively against Natsuki and Yukino Kikukawa's Child, Diana. On a funnier note, for Natsuki's case in chapter 5 of the story, her clothes were utterly singed by the flames of the attack from the inside and out, leaving the latter exposed. Shirase Gatana : User: Hokuto, Shizuru Hokuto draws out a naginata and slams it violently on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave near the opponent. Shitenketsu : User: Gen (mantis style) : Effective against: All 12 HiMEs Gen draws back ("Say goodbye!") before launching a flurry of Hyakurenko strikes. If any of these connect, Gen launches another flurry of strikes to various pressure points on the opponent's torso before hitting one final pressure point on the opponent's forehead ("No passion!"). The opponent then crumples to the ground. Siberian Blizzard : User: Zangief Zangief jumps in the air and starts to spin rapidly with his arms outstretched - essentially performing an airborne version of his Double Lariat ("I am the protector of Russia's skies!") - in an attempt to grab an airborne opponent. If successful, Zangief grabs them and puts them in a headlock, spinning them higher up in the air ("Siberian..."). He then puts them into a reverse-crucifix clutch and drives them head-first into the ground ("...Blizzard!"). After that, he jumps to the side ("Intercepted!"). Shoryureppa : User: Ken, Mai : Effective against: Diana (Yukino's Child) Ken throws three flaming Shoryukens in quick succession. Sonic Hurricane : User: Guile, Shizuru Guile unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, dealing significant damage to any foe caught in it. Sorai Rengeki : User: Yun, Natsuki (most especially on the skateboard tricks) : Effective against: Midori Sugiura Yun After following up with the elbow and palmstrikes ("Can't stand up to my Kung Fu!"), Yun follows up even further by leaping into the air ("Time to show off a little!") nd riding the flying opponent's back like a skateboard as he performs tricks with them, like spins and handstands. He then rapidly launches a flurry of downward kicks, finishing with a powerful one which drives the opponent toward the ground. Natsuki Natsuki can also followup with the skateboard tricks part of the Sorai Rengeki if the Tenshin Senkyutai connects. Space Opera Symphony : User: Rufus : Effective against: Shizuru Fujino, Ken Masters Rufus will say "America sheds a tear!" and launch a flurry of punches and kicks while shouting the attack's name. If this combo connects correctly, Rufus's last kick will launch his opponent into the air, and he throws an upward double-handed palmstrike at their back as they fall. Spiral Dash : User: Midori Sugiura and Gakutenou Gakutenou proceeds gathering speed, it rushes forward, covering itself in energy and then physically blasting through whatever is in its path. It can go through a wall of solid stone and even the metal hull of a ship. This Ultra Combo is unique to Midori alone. Tenchi Sokaigen : User: Oni : Effective against: Mikoto Minagi, Gouken Oni gathers great evil energy into his hand with his body turning black and slams it into the ground, ("My power moves worlds!!!") generating a pillar of energy similar to Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. Should Oni land the first hit square, the opponent is launched up into the air. Oni then follows them up with a severely deadly left-handed Shoryuken to the opponent's exposed back ("Stare... into the face of death!"). Teiga : User: Gen (crane style) : Effective against: Mikoto Minagi, Midori Sugiura, Reito Kanzaki Gen pauses in air for a moment ("Destruction!") before delivering a slow-moving Oga kick toward the opponent. If this kick connects, he rapidly launches ten more from multiple directions, leaving ink trails behind, and performs a finishing kick which hits square in the opponent's chest ("Suffer and die, coward!"). Tenshin Senkyutai : User: Yang, Natsuki : Effective against: Mai Tokiha, Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince), Mikoto Minagi, Ryu Yang Yang follows the Senkyutai with a flurry of upward kicks before finishing with two forward high kicks to the face. Natsuki Natsuki's animation of the attack is same that of Yang seen above, however, she will still string up with the skateboard tricks from Yun's Sorai Rengeki. Temporal Thunder : User: Urien : Effective against: Eclipse 1 Artemis (Alyssa's Child), Gill Urien charges a large Metallic Sphere which starts out stretched thin to almost the height of himself. The longer Urien charges this move, the faster the projectile travels in range. Tiger Cannon : User: Sagat, Mai Sagat gathers energy and shoots a powered-up version of the Tiger Shot. Tiger Destruction : User: Sagat : Effective against: Mikoto Minagi, Ryu Sagat chains a Tiger Kneeand two consecutive Tiger Uppercuts, the first one being quite short while the second one jumps much higher and hits with the opposite fist engulfed in fire, though it does not immolate the opponent in flames. Tyrant Slaughter : User: Urien : Effective against: Yukariko Sanada and her Child St. Vlas, Gill Urien Chariot Tackles the opponent four times before hitting them with a clothesline. Ultimate Atomic Buster : User: Zangief The move starts with Zangief spreading out his arms ("For Mother Russia!") and attempting to grab the opponent. If successful, Zangief goes behind the opponent and lands a German Suplex ("Ultimate..."). He then lifts the opponent above his head and performs a reverse back breaker on them ("...Atomic..."). Zangief then flings the opponent in the air and jumps up to grab them and finish them with a devastating Spinning Piledriver ("...Buster!"). Yoga Catastrophe : User: Dhalsim, Kagutsuchi : Effective against: Miroku (Mikoto's Child) Dhalsim spits out a slow-moving giant ball of flame that hits 5 times on contact. Yoga Inferno : User: Dhalsim, Kagutsuchi (Mai Tokiha's Child) : Effective against: Yatagarasu (Shiho's Child) Dhalsim Dhalsim breathes out a large Yoga Flame which burns the opponent. He will breathe the flame in a flamethrower-like style and angle it up and down. Kagutsuchi Kagutsuchi looses a large stream of fire that burns the opponent. This replaces the common Fireball attack it utilizes in the anime. Yoga Shangri-La : User: Dhalsim : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince) Dhalsim stretch his arms diagonally downwards ("Come with me, friend"). If his hands find the opponent, they will grab the enemy's shoulders with a cartoonish squirting sound, and Dhalsim will repeatedly use them to pull himself headfirst into the opponent's head like a repeating piledriver from above. ("Yoga! Yoga! Yoga...") On the final driving headbutt, he will also rotate like a drill ("... Shangri-La!") Yoroitoshi : User: Ibuki, Natsuki : Effective against: Akira Okuzaki Ibuki starts with a energy-ball explosion and then hits the enemy's stomach while charging energy. She then discharges and trespasses this energy to her elbow, which then passes through the enemy and creates a more powerful spherical energy-ball. If the grab does not connect, she instead sends out a weak red fireball at a very short distance. Zetsuei : User: Gen (mantis style) : Effective against: Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince) Gen prepares as he would for the Zan'ei ("Aha!"), and dashes forward, with his hand configured the same as the Zan'ei. If the attack is not blocked, then Gen will continue to dash in a blur, back and forth past his opponent ("You cannot dodge what you cannot see!") Category:Blog posts